


Side Chapter (The March 1st Movement)

by Erza_Boysenberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erza_Boysenberry/pseuds/Erza_Boysenberry
Summary: Thanks so much to TheMGMouse for helping to proofread link her account here -) https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouseNow time for history, theThe March 1st movement while big was a failure of protest amounting in 1,500 demonstrations, 7,000 deaths, 16,000 wounded, 715 private houses, 47 churches, and 2 schools were destroyed from arson by the Japanese. As well as 46,000 arrested and around 10,000 of the 46,000 were tried then convicted. But in the end, this failure of an event kickstarted the Korean Provisional Government which debatable made some dent in the world but that’s extremely debatable since they only were able to get approval from China and Poland and a half-baked comment from France promising some kind of aid. But it also kickstarted the Korean Communist movement which was surprisingly really popular in the southern part of Korea go figure. But overall this event lit a spark of national unity and hope for the Korean people even if it was extremely short-lived and it also became a national holiday for both North and South.Resourceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_1st_Movementhttp://afe.easia.columbia.edu/ps/korea/march_first_declaration.pdf





	Side Chapter (The March 1st Movement)

"Gentlemen of the Congress ... It will be our wish and purpose that the processes of peace, when they are begun, shall be absolutely open and that they shall involve and permit henceforth no secret understandings of any kind…." South Korea continued to read to North Korea. Apparently, some Korean students studying abroad in Tokyo made a statement demanding freedom from colonial rule based on this speech. Making North Korea curious about the original Fourteen Points speech by President Woodrow Wilson.

"Hmm, by basing our declaration off of America, do you think he might help us?" North Korea asked before hugging her sister goodbye going to tend the farm. Ever since 1910, anger was eating at both North and South Korea. Of course, it was hardly a surprise when they heard the news of the death of Emperor Gwangmu. Since things such as the coffee plot were quite well known by this point. As well as multiple leaders were already assassinated by Japanese agents, so it was previously expected. But it still stung, and as North Korea went through her day livid, South Korea took a more thoughtful approach. They were going to find a way to show this injustice even if it would take years.

  
North Korea's itch for rebellion grew stronger, and before they left for a secret meeting, she published/broadcasted a list to any newspaper and broadcasting station who agreed to help her.

The list read:  
"Discrimination by the government when employing Koreans versus Japanese people; No Koreans hold influential positions in the government.   
A disparity in the quality of education being offered to Korean and Japanese people.   
Mistreatment and open disregard of Koreans by the Japanese occupiers.   
Korean village teachers are being forced out of their jobs because the Japanese were trying to suppress Korean culture and teachings.   
Political officials, both Korean and Japanese, are arrogant….."

This list went on and on, but her complaints both valid and personal got the Japanese to listen.

(Time skip, 2 p.m. on March 1, 1919)

It was a chilly March afternoon in Seoul, while North and South Korea were shaking, but it wasn't from the cold it was their own excitement. As they entered Taehwagwan, a restaurant that wouldn't cause much attention. Since the protesters agreed that downtown Tapgol Park would've caused too much riot. They rushed North and South Korea in, and a guy by the name of Choe Nam-Seon gave them the Korean Declaration of Independence and started to read it.

"We herewith proclaim the independence of Korea and the liberty of the Korean people. This we proclaim to all the nations of the world in witness of human equality. This we proclaim to our descendants so that they may enjoy in perpetuity their inherent right to nationhood……" North and South Korea read in unison tearing up a bit, before signing it "Daehan Jeguk" something Japan would've never approved. Preferring the name "Chōsen" instead but it didn't scare them now. With the feeling of control now taking them, they sent a copy to Governor-General of Korea. But while other leaders of this protest called the police station informing what they did out of pride. South Korea urged North Korea to stay silent reasoning that there was much more to do and she didn't want to get publicly arrested for a protest at the very beginning. North Korea nodded, but her itch for rebellion grew stronger, as they watched other leaders of the protesters got publicly arrested.

But there wasn't a moment to lose, now rushing to Pagoda Park after hearing the news that a student was reading a copy of the declaration. Now seeing an enormous crowd surrounding the park but it was in no way a riot. It was more like a peaceable procession of rebellion as copies of the document were handed to Special delegates throughout the entire country now read it. As the march grew to a substantial size, the police could no longer suppress the crowd and called the Japanese military requesting help; however, before they could come, South Korea came to make one stand. Looking at North Korea giving a wink as she grabbed North Korea's hand rushing to the centre of the crowd as she sang.

"Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo~...   
Crossing over Arirang Pass~  
The one who abandoned me~  
Shall not walk even 4 kilometres before their feet hurt~."

While you could never guess by her timid nature, she was a powerful lyric soprano, her voice ringing throughout the crowd as North Korea waved the Korean flag while singing in a deep, gentle alto, everyone was now singing along. But before she could finish, a gunshot rang through the crowd, and the silence was so thick that you could hear a pin drop. Their peaceful song was abruptly broken by Japan and some of his military.

"2,000,000 of you! Isn't this a sight? I mean zoos only hold 3,700 animals, but I get to see this for free." Japan sneered grabbing South Korea by her arm, twisting it.

"Get your hands off my Sister..." North Korea stammered shaking with anger.

"No" Japan tittered, and crack went South Korea's arm. Now North Korea couldn't stop herself, now slapping Japan clean across the face. All around them, the Japanese military tried to suppress the mob their attempt turned to violence. Screams filled the park, but it was still silence around them, as Japan let go of South Korea to rub his cheek. South Korea now stumbled over to North Korea.

  
"Are y-" North Korea was about to say before Japan kicked North Korea in the stomach.

"Weak." Japan spat out his face showing a satisfied smile before cornering North Korea, kicking her the ground. But when all seemed lost, South Korea kicked Japan in the back, causing him trip and fall on the floor.

"Hmm?" Japan said before returning the favour kicking South Korea in the face. This continued with South and North Korea trying their hardest to fight, but it was pointless considering Japan's immense strength Japan now pulling out his bayonet stabbing them both in the stomach, spitting on the two of them before going to deal with what was left of the crowd.

"D-D-Don't," North and South Korea babbled as Japan snatched their precious flag from their hands. As they now watched in horror as Japan used the flag like a torch now setting fire to houses, churches, and schools. All the pain and oppression that ate at North and South Korea exploded into one of the most significant national protest rallies against foreign domination in Korean history. Which like most things in early Korea ended in failure. No independence was granted, and the protest was entirely suppressed only twelve months later with surviving leaders fleeing to Shanghai, North and South Korea could never hope to join. Since they were far too passionate about their country to even consider exile. But there was a silver lining for the two, though before that, there was another hurdle for the two Koreas, and this was a period known as "Amhukki."

After the March movement, Japan grew increasingly suspicious with North and South Korea. Arresting Koreans by the tens of thousands, for reasons of politics. But due to this, several Koreans also left Korea. And with several more protest, Japan decided to ease its grip on Korea.

"So, some Koreans have been taking residence in Japan, promoting communism, which is a threat to my government. Meaning we have come compromise before things get too out of hand." Japan said, giving a sigh of disappointment.

"What?" Both Koreas asked confused

"We are allowing you to run a newspaper and unfortunately Koreans will also make the same wage as the Japanese. But thankfully you won't receive bonuses, as well as disheartening as it is, laws interfering with burial, slaughtering of animals, peasant markets, or traditional customs will be removed or changed. Whippings will be eliminated for minor offences but not others." Japan sighed, his fun had been limited, hiding a smirk knowing this would be temporary.

"Should we push for independence?" North Korea whispered to South Korea

"Independence isn't always achieved immediately, but with some laws removed, cracks can appear." South Korea whispered back; she was never one to press further for things, and she wouldn't break that mindset for a long time.

North Korea nodded before responding back to Japan, "Fine, let's come to an agreement then." North Korea now reached out her hand to shake Japan's to close the deal.

"I don't shake the hands of inferiors," Japan spat back before walking off wiping his muddy shoes on their recently cleaned floor, South Korea making a mental note to throw salt over the doorstep.

But respect or not, this started a short amount of time where North and South Korea had some freedom. Korean newspapers like the Choson Ilbo and The Dong-a Ilbo were published. But like everything in Korea's history, peace like this would never last, and with the invasion of China and WW2 around the corner, the two will be brought to Japan and knowing all too well that things were going to get worse.


End file.
